


Buff New World

by spiralicious



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: For once, Daniel is the one having trouble navigating a culture.





	Buff New World

“Naked? You sure they said naked?” Jack asked incredulously, while slowly disrobing. He seemed to be moving in slow motion like any moment someone would pop in and inform him it had all been a big mistake and he could keep his clothes on after all. 

Daniel, who was half undressed, sighed and already had his patented “Jack, must you be so difficult” face in place. “Yes, Jack. Their society believes in conducting all matters of business in the nude. In fact, from what I gathered, they consider it rude to wear clothes indoors at all. Something about the body being sacred and it is some sort of sin or at least serious social faux pas and generally distrust worthy behavior to cover it up, except for the purposes of protection.”

“Ah.” Jack smirked slightly. “Learned this from the librarian did you? How professional of you to pay so much attention.”

Daniel looked up at Jack confused, unsure if that was just one of Jack's regular snarky comments or if he was actually upset over something. Colonel O' Neill of course was playing the picture of innocence and was now disrobing at a more reasonable pace, which told Daniel nothing. 

Their clothes and weapons secured in the odd little baskets of the changing rooms, both men walked through the doors to the conference area. It was not at all like what they were expecting. The room was less like a stuffy conference room with harsh over head lighting and stiff chairs and more like stuffy lounge from an old British movie. There were no long tables. The lighting was soft. A bar took up the entire length of the western wall. Men milled about talking casually. Jack made a beeline for the first available chair, proclaiming it the most comfortable thing he had ever sat in and negotiating for a few of them should be part of the technologies contract they were supposed to be making. Moments later, he was offered a neon green tube that was this planet's version of a cigar. Shockingly, Dr. Jackson was the one who was uncomfortable. While in virtually all other circumstances, he was the one who negotiated and assimilated the ins and outs of new cultures and had to lead the way for Jack. He was completely out of his depth here. Not that it was exactly Jack's scene either, but at least he knew how to navigate the boy's club system this place seemed to up hold. Daniel did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Bare (#28) at Writer's Choice at Livejournal under the username kattrip033 and the prompt Nude Club for Pride Month.


End file.
